New Line Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These Warning Screens are from New Line Home Video/New Line Home Entertainment. Pre-New Line Home Entertainment Warning Screens Some of these New Line Cinema releases are exclusively distributed by Media Home Entertainment and RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) 1979-1980 (Magnetic Video/Viacom International Variant) The warning screen is the same as the Magnetic/20th Century Fox Video/CBS-FOX Video Warning from 1978-1984 As seen on VHS, such as Conversation Piece (1974) and Money Madness (1979). 1980-1981 (MGM/CBS Variant) The warning screen is the same as the MGM/CBS and CBS/Fox warning screens from 1980-1984. As seen on VHS, such as The Streetfighter (1974). 1982-1986 (Wizard Video Variant) The warning screen is the same as the Wizard Video Warning Screen. As seen on VHS, such as Pink Flamingos (1972) and The Streetfighter's Last Revenge (1974). 1985-90 (Media Home Entertainment Variant) The Media Home Entertainment Warning scroll (1985-87) is the same as the United/VCI Warning Screen. Seen on A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) and others for New Line releases. The Media Home Entertainment Warning screen (1987-93) is the same as Lyrick & Lyons Group Warning Screen. Seen on A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987), The Hidden (1987), A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988), A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) and others for New Line releases. 1986-92 (RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video Variant) The warning screen is the same as RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video, Columbia TriStar Home Video/Home Entertainment (now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment; along with Magic Window, MusicVision, Epic Home Video (distributed by RCA/Columbia and Columbia TriStar) and SVS/Triumph), DualStar Video (now owned by Warner Home Video), Interglobal Video, AIP Home Video, and Vidmark Entertainment (now Lionsgate Home Entertainment) from 1984-2002. As seen on VHS, such as Critters (1986), Critters 2: The Main Course (1988), Pump Up the Volume (1990), Hangin' with the Homeboys (1991), City Slickers (1991), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991), Suburban Commando (1991), House Party 2 (1991), Critters 3 (1991) and others. 1990 (Live Entertainment Variant) The first set is the same as the FHE/USA/IVE warning screen from 1982-1990. The second set of warning screens is the same as the FHE/IVE/Live/Trimark/Lionsgate warning screen from 1988-2005. As seen on VHS, such as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie (1990) and Babar: The Movie (1989). 1990-99 (Image Entertainment Variant) These warning screens are the same as Image Entertainment warning screens from the 1990s As seen on laserdiscs, such as Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993), Dumb and Dumber (1994), Mortal Kombat: The Movie (1995), New Nightmare (1994), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991), Excessive Force (1993), Man's Best Friend (1993), The Lawnmower Man (1992), Lawnmower Man II: Beyound Cyberspace (1996), Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997), Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997), The Mask (1994), Needful Things (1993), Rush Hour (1998), Friday (1995), Poison Ivy (1992), Poison Ivy II: Lily (1995/1996), Embrace of the Vampire (1994/1995), Howling VII: The New Moon (1995) and others. New Line Home Entertainment Warning Screens These are the warning screens from New Line Home Video/New Line Home Entertainment from 1991-2010. 1991-1992 Embassy_Warning_-1.jpg|The New Line Home Video warning screen with the "Title 17" detail on a purple background. Embassy_Warning_-2.jpg|The New Line Home Video warning screen with the "Title 17" detail on a blue background. Warning: This was the FBI Warning screen used for Embassy Home Entertainment/Nelson Entertainment. On a purple background, we see the FBI square (the big white "FBI" with the white FBI logo). Next to it is a white square with black text. Between some of the text is a vermilion "WARNING!" FX/SFX: None. Variants: * There is a tacked-on copyright date on Unicorn Video releases. * Sometimes the background is blue. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This was used for Embassy Home Entertainment and Nelson Entertainment before New Line Home Video took over their home entertainment department. On New Line releases, can be seen on Misery (1990), House Party (1990), Eve of Destruction (1990), City Slickers (1991; some copies), Critters 3 (1991, usually alternated with the next warning below) and others. Also seen on Video Treasures, Strand Home Video, Fries Home Video and early MPI Home Video releases. Scare Factor: Like most warnings in this format, low to medium, plus the exclamation point on the "WARNING!" could intimidate some. 1991-2008 MGM-UA_Warning_2.jpg|The New Line Home Video warning screen with the "$250,000 fine" detail on a black background. New_Line_1997_Warning.jpg|The enhanced version of the New Line Home Video/Home Entertainment warning screen with the "$250,000 fine" detail on a black background. Warning: On a black background, we see the word "WARNING" in red with drop shadow. Below it is the Warning text in white. This warning screen is the same as MGM/UA Home Video/Entertainment from 1990-2005. This warning screen has also been used for HBO Home Entertainment. Variant: Another warning screen has the enhanced version from 1997. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on New Line VHS tapes, DVDs and some Blu-Rays such as Late for Dinner (1991), The Player (1992), Honeymoon in Vegas (1992), Critters 4 (1992), Aces: Iron Eagle III (1992), The Lawnmower Man (1992), Excessive Force (1993), Menace II Society (1993), Man's Best Friend (1993), Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993), Monkey Trouble (1994), The Mask (1994), Mortal Kombat: The Movie (1995), Austin Powers in International Man of Mystery (1997), Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997), The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1996), House Party 3 (1994), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of Ooze (1991), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1992/1993), Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace (1996), B.A.P.S. (1997), Theodore Rex (1995), Money Talks (1997), Lost in Space (1998), Rumble in the Bronx (1995), Jackie Chan's First Strike (1996), Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me (1992), Friday (1995), Poison Ivy (1992), Poison Ivy 2: Lily (1995/1996), Poison Ivy 3: The New Seduction (1997), Embrace of the Vampire (1994/1995), Howling VII: The New Moon (1995), Mortal Kombat: The Animated Video (1995), Rush Hour (1998), Blade (1998), Detroit Rock City (1999), Blast From the Past (1998/1999), Austin Powers in the Spy Who Shagged Me (1999), House Party 4: Down to the Last Minute (2000), Final Destination (2000), The Cell (2000), Lost Souls (2000), Bones (2001), Rush Hour 2 (2001), Blow (2001), Blade II (2002), Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002), New Nightmare (1994), Jason X (2000/2001/2002), Freddy Vs. Jason (2003), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003), Next Friday (2000), Friday After Next (2002), Now and Then (1995), Blade: Trinity (aka Blade III) (2004), Elf (2003), The Butterfly Effect (2004), Dark City (1998), The Island of Dr. Moreau (1996), Final Destination 2 (2003), The Astronaut's Wife (1999), Son of the Mask (2005), Final Destination 3 (2006), Rush Hour 3 (2007), The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001), The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002), The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003), Pan's Labyrinth (2006), Be Kind Rewind (2008), Poison Ivy 4: The Secret Society (2008) and others. Scare Factor: None to low. 2008 ("The Golden Compass" Variant) File:New_Line_Warning_(Golden_Compass_variant).jpg|The Golden Compass edition of the New Line Home Entertainment Warning Screen. Warning: Kind of a custom-made variant of the 1991-2008 warning, which means all text are in all caps in serif font, including the word "WARNING" below the Golden "M" object. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on the DVD of The Golden Compass (2007). Scare Factor: Low. Post-New Line Home Entertainment Warning Screens 2008-present File:Warner_Home_Video_Warning_2004.JPG|This is the Warner Home Video Warning Screen from 2004, especially with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning shield. File:Warner Home Video Warning 2009.JPG|This is the Warner Home Video Warning Screen from 2009, especially the "Supporting the Anti-Piracy" shield. Warning: Same as the Warner Home Video warnings from the era. Variant: There are three known versions of the warning, the first is the 2004 Warner Home Video FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen, then to the 2009 Warner Home Video Warning with the Support Anti-Piracy seal, and last, but not least, the generic FBI Anti-Piracy Warning since 2012. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on New Line DVDs and Blu-Ray discs, such as Sex and the City: The Movie (2008), Friday the 13th (2009), The Final Destination (aka Final Destination 4) (2009), A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Sex and the City 2 (2010), Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008; New Line version), The Time Traveller's Wife (2009), and others. Final Note: In 2010, New Line Home Entertainment has been sold to Warner Home Video, because those New Line Cinema movies are distributed by Warner Bros. Entertainment, starting from 2011. Category:New Line Cinema Warning Screens Category:Strand VCI Entertainment/Strand Home Video Warning Screen Category:MGM Warning Screen Category:WCI/Warner Home Video Screen Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:Defuncted Warning Screens Category:Time Warner Category:Video Treasures/Anchor Bay Entertainment Warning Screen Category:20th Century Fox Warning Screens Category:Media Home Entertainment Warning Screens Category:Sony Pictures Warning Screen